Promise
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Bagi Yuta janji tetaplah janji. Meskipun itu diucapkan lima, sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan meskipun oleh seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur enam tahun. Taeyong x Yuta; Taeyu; yaoi; BL; boyxboy; NCT


**PROMISE**

.

Taeyong x Yuta

(Taeyu)

.

.

Rated : T

Length : oneshot

Genre : hurt/comfort

.

.

PERHATIAN

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur berasal dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk para pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti di dunia aslinya, mohon dimaafkan.

.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

.

Bagi Yuta janji tetaplah janji. Meskipun itu diucapkan lima, sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Dan meskipun diucapkan oleh seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur enam tahun sekalipun.

Ia punya janji… ah tidak, lebih tepatnya orang itu punya janji dengannya dan Yuta berharap orang itu mau menepati janjinya. Ia tersenyum sendiri ketika kenangan saat dirinya dan teman kecilnya itu saat mereka berusia enam tahun.

.

.

.

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat saat sudah hamper mendekati café. Hari itu ia akan bertemu dengannya. Lee Taeyong. Teman masa kecilnya dulu.

Senyumnya langsung merekah setelah beberapa menit kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari mencari sosok berambut merah muda (Taeyong bilang melalui pesan kalau rambutnya berwarna merah muda). Dan tanpa banyak buang waktu Yuta langsung mendekati temannya itu.

"Hai." Sapanya diiringi senyuman lebar. Si rambut merah muda itu mendongak dari ponselnya dan ikut tersenyum.

"Hai juga."

Lalu atmosfer mendadak canggung. Tangan Yuta saling meremat dan Taeyong yang berkali-kali menarik napas.

'Maklum, kita sudah nggak bertemu sejak umur Sembilan tahun.' batin Yuta.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Taeyong setelah beberapa menit keduanya terdiam.

Yuta tersenyum. "Aku baik. Bagaimana kehidupan Thailand?"

Kemudian keduanya larut dalam obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan masing-masing. Taeyong bercerita banyak tentang kehidupannya saat di China dan Thailand. Dulu saat berusia Sembilan tahun Taeyong dan keluarganya pindah ke China. Sampai usia lima belas tahun ia pindah ke Thailand karena bisnis ayahnya yang berpindah. Lalu di usianya saat ini ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya.

Yuta juga bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Korea dan Jepang. Ia sempat pulang ke Jepang dan tinggal di sana selama empat tahun, lalu kembali lagi ke Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Yuta bilang hatinya sudah terbagi jadi dua, Korea dan Jepang. Makanya selama sekitar dua belas tahun ini ia berpindah-pindah dari Korea-Jepang. Lagipula orang tuanya punya rumah di Korea sehingga Yuta tidak kesusahan untuk tinggal di Korea.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah mengobrol selama satu jam lamanya. Lalu tiba-tiba muncul tanda tanya di benak Yuta. Kenapa Taeyong tidak membahas sama sekali janjinya dulu saat usia enam tahun?

Ia mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja ini belum waktunya Taeyong mengutarakan janjinya pada Yuta. Bisa juga Taeyong belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Yuta karena mereka sudah tidak bertemu lama sekali.

'Apa Taeyong lupa? Atau dia sudah...'

Yuta teringat dengan perkataan senior terdekat di kampusnya, Moon Taeil. Yuta pernah bercerita tentang janjinya saat usia enam tahun dulu dan reaksi Taeil membuat Yuta merasa cemas.

 _"Yuta-ya, itu kan sudah lama sekali. Lagipula apa yang bisa diharapkan dari janji anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun. Apalagi itu tentang pertunangan. Semua anak kecil bisa berkata begitu, tapi aku belum pernah dengar janji seperti itu bisa ditepati di kemudian hari."_

Kata-kata Taeil sesungguhnya sangat bijak dan Yuta sangat menghargai itu. apa yang bisa diharapkan dari janji seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun? apalagi itu menyangkut tentang ikatan hidup. Ia bisa apa. Meskipun janji tetaplah janji, tapi apakah Taeyong sendiri ingat dengan janjinya?

Ia memandang Taeyong sesekali. Melihat betapa tampannya pemuda itu saat ini. Yuta ingat dulu Taeyong itu bertubuh gempal dan memakai kacamata. Dulu terlihat cupu dan menggemaskan. Tapi sekarang tampilannya benar-benar berubah.

Taeyong yang sekarang benar-benar tampan. Tubuhnya terlihat bagus dalam balutan kemeja hitam yang tidak dikancingkan sampai atas. Dan rambut merah mudanya disisir hingga menampakkan dahinya. Ditambah ia sudah tidak memakai kacamata lagi. Membuat Yuta menahan nafas beberapa saat.

Ah, Yuta menggeleng cepat. Di samping semua ketampanan Taeyong saat ini, apakah pemuda itu masih ingat dengan janjinya?

.

 _Hari itu Taeyong dan Yuta sedang menghadiri acara pertunangan bibinya Taeyong. Mereka berdua melihat bibinya bertukar cincin dengan pria yang akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak. Lalu semua tamu bertepuk tangan._

 _Taeyong menyenggol bahu Yuta. "Yuta-chan, apa kau tau apa yang mereka lakukan?"_

 _Yuta memandang Taeyong, lalu membuat postur berpikir. "Kata oka-san, Lee imo kan mau tunangan hari ini."_

 _"Tunangan itu apa?" tanya Taeyong dengan mata berbinar._

 _Yuta mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Coba kau lihat. Mereka bertukar cincin kan? Mungkin itu yang disebut bertunangan."_

 _Taeyong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia menepuk tangannya dengan keras._

 _"Kalau begitu kita bisa dong seperti mereka."_

 _"Eh, memangnya kita—Taeyong tunggu!" Yuta melihat Taeyong berlari masuk ke dalam rumah bibinya. Yuta yang menunggu di taman rumah itu terlihat bingung dengan sikap Taeyong. Tak lama kemudian Taeyong kembali berlari keluar._

 _"Kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Taeyong. Yuta segera mengulurkan tangannya asal, entah yang disuruh Taeyong kanan atau kiri._

 _"Kau mau apa, Tae?"_

 _Taeyong memasangkan sesuatu di jari telunjuk Yuta. Sebuah cincin mainan berwarna hitam. Yuta sendiri bingung darimana Taeyong mendapatkan cincin itu. lagipula meski itu cincin mainan tapi ukurannya terlalu besar untuk jari Yuta._

 _"Nah, seperti ini kan namanya tunangan?" tanya Taeyong sambil merekahkan senyumnya. Yuta memandang telunjuk kanannya yang tersemat cincin hitam itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat bingung._

 _Taeyong pun meraih tangan Yuta dan meletakkan cincin warna merah. "Kamu juga pakaikan ini padaku."_

 _Yuta hanya menurut. Ia menyematkan cincin merah itu di telunjuk kiri Taeyong. Setelah tersemat, Taeyong tersenyum puas._

 _"Mulai sekarang kita sudah bertunangan." Kata Taeyong._

 _"A-apa? Kok bisa? Tapi kan—"_

 _"Hey, Yuta-chan, janji ya kalau sudah besar nanti kau harus jadi tunanganku. Okay?"_

 _Lagi-lagi Yuta hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu Taeyong sebenarnya serius atau main-main. Tapi dengan kemantapan hati Yuta memutuskan untuk memegang janji itu._

.

Bolehkah saat ini Yuta berharap akan janji sebelas tahun lalu itu?

Melihat Taeyong lagi saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Mungkin apabila pemuda berambut merah muda itu ingat janjinya. Yuta pasti bakal lebih bahagia dari ini.

Tapi kalau harapan hanya sebuah harapan…

"Yuta."

Yuta langsung memusatkan pandangannya pada pemuda di hadapannya. Taeyong menatapnya serius, membuat perut Yuta terasa mulas.

"Ya?" balas Yuta. Beberapa detik mereka terdiam dan Taeyong belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Taeyong.

'Oh tidak…' Yuta mulai merasa tidak enak.

Tiba-tiba saja senyum merekah di wajah Taeyong. Wajah itu terlihat berseri dengan senyuman lebarnya yang menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Aku… sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan." Ucap Taeyong.

Kedua mata Yuta terbelalak. Ia menahan nafasnya sesaat.

'Apakah… apakah Taeyong—'

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Ten besok lusa." Lanjut Taeyong. Seketika suasana terasa senyap di antara mereka. Yuta masih membelalakkan matanya, namun perlahan keningnya berkerut dalam.

'Siapa Ten?'

Taeyong terkekeh pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menatap kedua tangannya yang saling meremat. Lalu dengan cepat ia kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada pemuda Jepang di hadapannya.

"Kami bertemu dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia langsung mencuri hatiku hanya dengan senyuman menggemaskannya, lalu kami menjalin hubungan hingga saat ini."

Seluruh udara yang ada di sekitar Yuta terasa dihisap tanpa sisa, tak ada ruang untuk bernafas. Ia masih menatap tidak percaya pada Taeyong, meskipun pemuda itu terus melanjutkan kisah hidupnya tentang pertemuannya dengan pemuda Thailand yang bernama Ten itu.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya suatu saat akan melamarnya. Oleh karena itu, aku membawanya ke Korea dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya di sini. Sekaligus memperkenalkannya kepada keluarga besarku."

Mata Yuta terasa panas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap Taeyong terlalu lama. Yuta tidak ingin dengar, ia tidak ingin tahu semua hal yang Taeyong ceritakan saat ini. Ia berharap dunia terbelah di bawahnya lalu melahapnya tanpa sisa.

'Dia lupa… dia lupa padaku… dia lupa janjinya…' batin Yuta terisak pilu.

Saat itu juga Yuta mau tidak mau percaya dengan nasehat Taeil. Apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari janji seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun? Ia terlalu naif untuk yakin, ia terlalu bodoh untuk percaya.

Sebisa mungkin Yuta tidak terlihat sedih di hadapan Taeyong. Ia tidak boleh menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya karena janji bodoh mereka dulu.

'Aku bodoh! Janji anak enam tahun itu tak ada artinya!'

 _"Aku harap kau tidak terjebak dalam masa lalumu, Yuta. Dari ceritamu aku tahu kau mulai menyayangi… oh mungkin malah mencintai Taeyong sejak kalian kecil. Sebagai sahabat sekaligus orang yang kau anggap abang, aku tidak ingin kau terlalu bodoh untuk percaya hal seperti ini."_

 _Yuta menatap Taeil sedih. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _"Apapun konsekuensi ataupun yang terjadi saat Taeyong kembali nanti, kau harus menerimanya."_

"Yuta, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Taeyong.

Yuta mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, lalu menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. "Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

Taeyong tersenyum geli. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku pikir kau sudah punya pacar."

Yuta kembali menunduk. Ia kembali termenung memikirkan kebodohan karena masa lalunya.

"Lusa aku akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di villa dekat pantai. Aku mengundang beberapa temanku termasuk kau. Aku akan menunggu kedatanganmu besok."

Kepala Yuta kembali terangkat. Kali ini ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Tentu saja. Aku pasti datang."

Taeyong tersenyum lebih lebar. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusak surai Yuta. "Arigatou ne."

Kali ini Yuta memaksakan senyuman lebih lebar. Walaupun hatinya berteriak sakit, tapi ia tidak ingin terlihat sakit di hadapan sahabat masa kecilnya

Karena Yuta masih menyayangi Taeyong hingga saat ini.

.

.

Rasanya Yuta menyesali perbuatannya lusa kemarin. Saat ini ia tengah berdiri di antara teman-teman Taeyong –yang tidak Yuta kenal sekalipun- dan mereka semua terlihat senang. Taman villa sore itu terasa dingin untuknya, walaupun angin laut yang seharusnya membawa udara panas sekalipun.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik." Bisik Doyoung di sebelah Yuta. Yuta beruntung teman baiknya di kampus itu mau menemaninya di pesta seperti ini. Ia bersyukur Doyoung mau membantunya dan mau menjadi sandaran bagi Yuta kalau nanti Yuta mulai menangis.

"Aku baik, Doyoung-ah."

Di depan sana terlihat Taeyong akan memulai pesta itu dengan beberapa sambutan singkat. Di sebelah Taeyong ada pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya, yang Yuta yakini itu pasti Ten.

Tamu undangan lainnya –yang jumlahnya tidak lebih dari sepuluh- mulai memusatkan perhatiannya pada Taeyong. Ia mengatakan beberapa patah kata dan ungkapan bahagianya atas kedatangan teman-temannya.

"Wow, temanmu sungguh berubah ya. Itu Taeyong yang sering kau ceritakan itu kan?" bisik Doyoung. Yuta hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Kemudian Taeyong mulai serius. Ia berdeham sejenak. Lalu mulai mengungkapkan tujuannya mengundang teman-temannya ke acara ini.

'Apapun keputusan Taeyong. Apapun pilihan Taeyong. Aku harus menghargainya.' Ucap Yuta dalam hatinya. Ia memaksakan senyumnya lagi sambil bertepuk tangan mengikuti tamu lainnya.

Nafasnya bahkan terasa lebih berat lagi. Ia tidak tahu kapan matanya akan mengeluarkan air mata. Namun sekuat tenaga Yuta mencoba untuk bertahan dan menerima semuanya.

'Taeyong, temanku. Aku berharap kebahagiaan kalian akan terus mengalir dalam kehidupan kalian. Aku… temanmu yang bodoh ini akan selalu mendoakan kalian.'

"Yuta, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Doyoung di sebelahnya. Ia terlihat cemas melihat Yuta yang seakan tak kuasa untuk mengeluarkan air mata.

Yuta menatap Doyoung. Satu tangannya meraih lengan Doyoung dan merematnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pening saja."

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja. Aku takut kau tiba-tiba jatuh di sini."

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Doyoung-ah. Ini hanya—"

"Nakamoto Yuta."

Tubuh Yuta membeku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Taeyong berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah kotak berwarna merah di tangannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut pada Yuta. Dan hal selanjutnya membuat dunia Yuta terasa dijungkir-balikkan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

.

.

Angin malam berhembus kencang di pantai itu. membuat udara di sekitar terasa dingin namun memabukkan. Sesekali terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan pohon kelapa di pantai itu.

Yuta menatap laut terbentang luas di hadapannya dari balkon villa di bibir pantai itu. ia memejamkan matanya, serta berusaha menetralisir atas kejadian yang membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak sejak dua jam lalu. beberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat.

Tubuhnya berjengit ketika merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya. ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati pemuda bersurai merah muda itu sedang meletakkan dagunya di bahu Yuta.

"Kau tidak kedinginan di sini?" tanya Taeyong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Setelah kejadian mengejutkan itu Taeyong meminta Yuta untuk tetap tinggal di villa. Yuta awalnya menolak, namun Taeyong dengan keras kepala meminta Yuta untuk tinggal.

Tepat dua jam yang lalu saat pesta itu berlangsung, Taeyong tiba-tiba saja berubah haluan ke Yuta dan melamar Yuta. Yuta benar-benar _shock,_ ia bahkan hamper pingsan kalau saja Doyoung tidak mencubit pinggangnya tadi.

"Kau pasti kaget saat aku melamarmu tadi." kata Taeyong. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Yuta. Membuat pemuda Jepang itu geli.

"Tentu saja aku kaget! Tiba-tiba kau datang padaku dan melamarku." Yuta mencubit pelan tangan Taeyong. "Padahal lusa kemarin kau bilang kalau kau ingin melamar Ten."

Taeyong pun menceritakan maksud dari semua kejutan ini.

Sebenarnya Taeyong sudah kembali ke Korea sejak setahun yang lalu. ia sengaja menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari Yuta dan memutuskan untuk memantau Yuta dari jauh. Taeyong pun memilih kuliah yang berbeda universitas dengan Yuta. Dan kebetulan sekali ia mendapat teman bernama Jung Jaehyun yang notebene adalah kekasih dari teman dekatnya Yuta, Kim Doyoung. Jadi rencana memantau Yuta berjalan lebih dari yang ia harapkan.

Setelah mendapat banyak informasi dari Jaehyun dan Doyoung, Taeyong memutuskan untuk memberi _surprise_ pada Yuta. Ia merencanakan semuanya dan meminta bantuan Ten –temannya yang dari Thailand- untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Lagipula Ten tidak keberatan dan Ten sudah memiliki pacar seorang pemuda Amerika bernama Johnny.

Taeyong tidak mengira ia mendapat dukungan sebanyak itu dari teman-temannya ditambah Johnny –pacarnya Ten yang sukarela membantunya.

"Kenapa harus pakai _surprise_ sih? Kau kan bisa mendekatiku lalu kita mulai dari awal secara perlahan. Dan kenapa pula kau harus menyembunyikan keberadaanmu selama setahun ini?" Kata Yuta.

Taeyong tersenyum. "Aku ingin tahu apa kau masih ingat denganku atau tidak. Selain itu, pertemuan kita dua hari lalu, aku ingin melihat reaksimu ketika aku bilang akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Aku pikir kau tidak akan peduli. Namun reaksimu ternyata sesuai dugaanku dan ditambah pengakuanmu kalau kau belum punya pacar membuatku senang."

Senyum merekah di wajah Yuta. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pikir kau lupa dengan janjimu itu." gumam Yuta.

"Aku tidak lupa, Yuta-chan." Bisik Taeyong. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, membalik tubuh Yuta agar menghadapnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kalung yang terdapat sebuah cincin mainan berwarna merah.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa karena benda ini. Benda ini selalu mengingatkanku padamu." Ia mengecup cincinnya. Lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tersemat cincin perak.

"Dan cincin ini sebagai gantinya." Ucap Taeyong.

Mata Yuta memanas. Ia tidak mengira Taeyong ternyata masih ingat janji sebelas tahun lalu itu. apalagi ditambah dengan bukti cincin mainan itu.

Yuta mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tersemat cincin mainan warna hitam. Cincin itu sekarang pas pada jarinya. Lalu Yuta mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tersemat cincin perak.

"Aku juga… tidak lupa dengan janjimu."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Menertawakan betapa polosnya mereka saat usia enam tahun lalu dan dengan mudahnya mengucap janji.

Taeyong mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yuta. Mengurungnya di antara tubuhnya dan pagar pembatas balkon villa. Kedua tangannya memegang pagar pembatas di sisi kanan-kiri tubuh Yuta. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan kedua hidung mereka.

"Mungkin aku belum mengucapkan ini dari tadi." Taeyong menarik nafas sejenak. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata bulat Yuta, mengagumi betapa indahnya mata itu saat ini. Ia memandangi wajah itu lamat-lamat. Memperhatikan setiap detail wajah itu sedekat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Taeyong. Diiringin wajahnya yang semakin mendekat dengan wajah Yuta.

Kedua bibir itu menyatu dalam sentuhan lembut nan intim. Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya. Kedua pasang mata itu terpejam menikmati betapa manisnya ciuman mereka bersama hembusan angin malam yang berasal dari pantai.

Tak ada nafsu yang tersirat dalam ciuman itu. Taeyong hanya melumat sedikit bibir manis itu dan berkali-kali mengecup-melepas bibir itu. Yuta pun mulai memegang bahu Taeyong dan merematnya, merasa ia menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucap Taeyong setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Yuta.

Yuta tersenyum lembut. Ia menarik Taeyong dan menyatukan kening mereka berdua. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat."

Dan malam itu… semua yang ada di sana menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta keduanya.

.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita coba sesuatu yang menyenangkan." Bisik Taeyong seduktif.

"Kau mau mencoba apa memangnya?"

Taeyong meniup-niup telinga Yuta. "Bermalam berdua di villa ini tentunya."

Yuta tahu maksud ucapan Taeyong. Ia memukul bahu Taeyong. Wajahnya merona parah.

"Ya! Byuntae!"

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

Cuap cuap penulis!

Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat FF Taeyu lagi. Hahaha…

Rasanya garing ya FF-nya. Segaring hubunganku dengan Yuta /noooo/ apakah ini terasa garing? Atau _boring_?

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa FF Taeyu mulai mendekati 'kepunahan'. Maksudku sudah mulai jarang bermunculan. Padahal ini musim liburan dan aku berharap ada author2 lain yang menyempatkan waktu bikin FF Taeyu lagi :(

Kalau dipikir-pikir sih FF-nya sedkit agar gak berlogika sih. Aku juga gak habis pikir dapat ide FF ini darimana juga wkwkwkwk.

Ya sudah deh. Aku nggak bakal bikin _note_ panjang x lebar.

Terima kasih buat review/fav/follow di FF sebelumnya.

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
